A typical powertrain for a vehicle transmission includes an output differential, which requires some lubrication. This lubrication is generally provided by splashing oil from the transmission case or by supplying lubrication fluid from the general lube circuit after the fluid has passed through a torque converter where the fluid gets heated due to converter heat generation and then through a cooler (part of the vehicle radiator) where the fluid is cooled and then supplied to various lubrication passages throughout the transmission.